1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to seismic exploration for oil and gas, and more particularly to processing and displaying data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seismic exploration for hydrocarbons is conducted using a source of seismic energy and receiving and recording the energy generated by the source using seismic detectors. On land, the seismic energy source may be an explosive charge or another energy source having the capacity to impart impacts or mechanical vibrations at or near the earth's surface. Seismic waves generated by these sources travel into the earth's subsurface and are reflected back from strata boundaries and reach the surface of the earth at varying intervals of time depending on the distance traveled and the characteristics of the subsurface material traversed. The return waves are detected by the sensors and representations of the seismic waves as representative electrical signals are recorded for processing into images.
Normally, signals from sensors located at varying distances from the source are added together during processing to produce “stacked” seismic traces. In marine seismic surveys, the source of seismic energy is typically air guns. Marine seismic surveys typically employ a plurality of sources and/or a plurality of streamer cables, in which seismic sensors are mounted, to gather three dimensional data.
The process of exploring for and exploiting subsurface hydrocarbon reservoirs is often costly and inefficient because operators have imperfect information from geophysical and geological characteristics about reservoir locations. Furthermore, a reservoir's characteristics may change as it is produced.
Geophysical and geological methods are used to determine well locations. Expensive exploration investment is often focused in the most promising areas using relatively slow methods, such as reflection seismic data acquisition and processing. The acquired data are used for mapping potential hydrocarbon-bearing areas within a survey area to optimize exploratory well locations and to minimize costly non-productive wells.
The time from mineral discovery to production may be shortened if the total time required to evaluate and explore a survey area can be reduced by applying selected methods alone or in combination with other geophysical methods. Some methods may be used as a standalone decision tool for oil and gas development decisions when no other data is available.
Geophysical and geological methods are used to maximize production after reservoir discovery as well. Reservoirs are analyzed using time lapse surveys (i.e. repeat applications of geophysical methods over time) to understand reservoir changes during production.
Data acquisition for oil exploration may have a negative impact on the environment. The impact of oil exploration methods on the environment may be reduced by using low-impact methods and/or by narrowing the scope of methods requiring an active source, including reflection seismic and electromagnetic surveying methods.
Various geophysical data acquisition methods have a relatively low impact on field survey areas. Low-impact methods include gravity and magnetic surveys that maybe used to enrich or corroborate structural images and/or integrate with other geophysical data, such as reflection seismic data, to delineate hydrocarbon-bearing zones within promising formations and clarify ambiguities in lower quality data, e.g. where geological or near-surface conditions reduce the effectiveness of reflection seismic methods.